Van Hellscream's Monster List
by RainStorm Riddles
Summary: For all those young monster hunters out there, learn from the man, the myth, the legend himself, Van Hellscream! These excripts from his journal list the deadliest monsters at the school known as Monster High.
1. Van Hellscream's Intro

From the Journal of Administrator

Van Hellscream

Much to the thanks of my loyal assistant and undercover agent, Secretary Crabgrass, I now have an extraordinary in depth understanding of the monsters currently attending the school known as Monster High. This school has proven to be more troublesome than I could have ever imagined. It has, for years, been successfully uniting young monsters and teaching them to work together. They may only be children now, but if they grow up this way they will discover the extent of their own powers and how lethal they could be if they should work together. And with the adult world being as unjust as it naturally is, I do not doubt they will unite against humanity. All this talk of equality between monsters and humans will be nothing more than just that: talk. And, as far as us humans have come, I'm afraid that modern technology can only do so much against these beasts. But now, I am getting ahead of myself. These young monsters are far away from starting a world revolution. They are still high schoolers, after all. Very easy to manipulate, very easy to control.

One can never be too cautious though, so I have decided to organize my thoughts (and the information provided by Crabgrass) into a list of the more powerful monsters in the school. The top thirteen, to be exact. Being the monster expert that I am, I believe it will be quite accurate, but many might try to argue otherwise. Therefore, I shall place an in-depth explanation for each choice based of the considered factors:

1\. Raw power, or natural born powers

2\. Learned abilities

3\. Personal attributes (Not to be confused with morals or preference, this is referring to the monster's level of wit and other such things.)

It is my hope that this journal will one day be passed onto a younger monster hunter and that they will be able to learn from it. For this reason, I will write with the expectancy that this will one day be read. So now, young reader, pay close attention to what you are about to read for this is the top thirteen deadliest monsters who attend Monster High, listed by none other than the famous monster hunter Van Hellscream!

 **Okay, so this is a pretty new concept for the site. I don't think anyone has tried to give Van Hellscream a journal, but having one definately fits his personality. I'm being realy flexible with the technical timelin for when her wrote this because most of the characters were added after 'Fright On.' Use you imagination.**

 **It should also be noted that I will not be placing ghosts on the list simply because they are ghosts. The rules behind what the can and can't do whith fazing through objects is too vague for me to work with. Sorry Spectra.**

 **Astranova is another vauge one, so I'm leaving her off the list. Oh, and Cupid to since she no longer attends.**

 **All other factors that whent into this list are proven and logical factors. I know a lot of people like to give Holt firepower as a late development, but because it hasn't been proven it doesn't count. (Not saying he isn't on the list) My personal opinion and favorates had no influance.**

 **I'd love to see everyone's guesses for who the top three will be! If you have a guess and an account, PM me. I'll give a free preview of my other works to anyone who gets it right. (I'll be lineint on the order of the top three, as long as you get them all.)**

 **If you dissagree whith Van Hellscream's listing, be sure to let me know! Tell me where you think they should go. I have no opposition to critisism, so go ahead and flame. How else am I gonna learn?**

 **My plan for updates will be every Thursday, starting this next Thursday with number 13. The plan might change, but this is easy enough to do along with my other works.**

 **Read and enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **RainStorm**


	2. 13

**13** : Frankie Stein:

Yes, yes, I am quite aware that placing the daughter of the famous Frankenstein at the bottom of my list could arouse many a argument and rebuttal, but allow me to explain myself. You see, she is, in fact, a powerful monster as she did make this list, albeit the bottom of the list. The power of electricity is one that has left mankind and monsterkind in awe for centuries, and this small girl has enough of it coursing through her to fry a grown werewolf. So why isn't she higher on this list? Physics.

While high levels of electricity is dangerous, young Frankie has great difficulty controlling it. You see, electricity is lazy in the fact that it always chooses the shortest route to complete the circuit. This means that it cannot be aimed, it will merely jump to the nearest conductor. In order to pass the current to another, she must be standing very close by or else touching them. Another factor is insulators. Other monsters can easily protect themselves through simple insulation such as rubber if they are aware of the thret. Others are already naturally impervious to it. The final limitation to Frankie Stein's electrical power is that it is not unlimited. She already must regularly recharge to continue functioning, just as other being must constantly eat to keep living. And if she were to discharge some of it as an act of defense or offence, she would need an electrical source to regain what she lost.

Beyond the literal and physical terms, Crabgrass has reported that while the girl is book-smart and has determination, she is extremely naive and lacks the cleverness that allows one to act in a tight spot. All in all, while she is one to keep tabs on she does not pose any immediate thret, especially in light of what else is on this list.


	3. 12

**12** : Twyla:

This one is elusive. Crabgrass has had much trouble gaining any information on the girl, so it is entirely possible that she has hidden abilities that should place her higher on the list. But based on what I know now, I think this is an adiqit spot.

The Boogie Man himself is one of the very few monsters that I hope I will never tangle with. He can track and peer into people's nightmares, meaning he can exploit anyone's deepest fears. And he does. His reputation doesn't come out of nowhere. If my understanding is correct, his daughter has inherited this ability. Although, she appears to use it for more noble reasons than her father. None the les, it is something to be weary of. This, coming from a master of manipulation.

Her second ability she appears to use quite frequently, shadow bending/jumping. If this girl doesn't want to be seen, she won't be. She has the ability to eavesdrop on any given conversation, and the subjects will be none the wiser. That is, of course, assuming they do not have heightened senses. Crabgrass has reported a young werewolf by the name of Howleen being able to detect her friend by sent, and a dragon called Jinafire somehow picked up on her presence as well. But even if her presence is made known, Twyla, can in fact, jump from one shadow to another. Believe me when I say tracking and catching any creature that can shadow travel is a real pain in the buttox. To them there are no locked doors and no dead ends. The only limitation is to hope there aren't any shadows for them to jump in. But, seeing as how shadow fallows light, it is a feeble hope.

In summary, Twyla is very secure defensively, but does not have any offensive abilities. Her greatest danger to me is overhearing what I don't want overheard. But I am smart enough to keep Crabgrass from reporting in any place that the girl might happen upon, so I am not worried. Dream manipulation could be troublesome, but again, there is nothing to lead the girl to do it. I am far more concerned with the other creatures on the list.


	4. 11

**11** : Robecca Steam:

I have some reserves about classing Hexacia Steam's creation as a monster. She was, after all, created by human hands. Then again, so was Victor Frankenstein's monster. But, I suppose that is a discussion for another time. For all intensive purposes, I am going to be including her here as she does attend the school.

Robecca primarily outranks the other two for one simple reason: She is an automation made from copper. This renders her immune to physical pain, illnesses, and poisons as well as many of the powers other monsters on this list have. Unfortunately, while her abilities are impressive (she is Hexicia's handiwork after all), they do not outway the other monsters unnatural skills.

Steam can be a very dangerous weapon. It can cause worse burns than fire. Water must reach 100 in order to boil into steam. That means steam is at 100 minimum, and can reach temperatures much higher. Although, it could be argued that steam burns worse that fire because people are more cautious with fire than they are with steam. I wouldn't know; some people are smart, others are idiots. As it is, steam, being a form of gas, dispersis and cools rapidly. This being, Robecca would have to be in very close proximity in order to weaponize her steam. If she has enough, it could be used like a smokescreen for a getaway or attack. Of course, any draft would undo the fog. I really shouldn't have to, but I will be including the final steam related perk this girl has just in case. Steam is a form of water. Water can put out fire. Onward.

The girl is well versed in the art of rocket boots, providing her with breakneck speeds and essentially making her a living (sort of) copper bullet. She is very agile and reacts quickly on the track. I'm not sure how she would pitch if put up against another monster in a fight, but I suspect she'd have a solid chance. She is also very daring, or a dare-devil as the kids call it these days. Could make for some inconvenient situations.

Unlike Frankie Stein, Robecca Steam is not as heavily dependent on an external power source. She may need a charge every month or so and perhaps some fresh cole every other day. Seeing as water is a readily available resource and also needed by every other monster, I do not think it counts as a form of limitation.

All in all she appears to be a well rounded creature. Not vulnerable, but not particularly threatening neither. Her scatteredness and habit of arriving late could pan out for or against her, so I see no reason of putting a fuss about it.


	5. 10

**10** : Jane Boolittle:

This is the one that no one expected to see on this list. As a matter of fact, it's hard to expect to see her _anywhere_. Crabgrass has informed me that the ghoul has succeeded in attending classes without anyone getting so much as a glimpse of her. Impressive, I must admit. But not as impressive as I am.

The ghoul is clueless to her scaritage, (this monster slang is beginning to rub off on me) which is as much a bad thing as it is a good thing for me. It's a good thing in that, if the ghoul does have some recessive abilities, she is unaware of them. It is a bad thing because, again, if she happens to have some recessive abilities they could manifest unexpectedly. In other words, I do not like what I cannot prepare for. But enough on the unknown, let's take a look at what we do know.

What realy places this ghoul where she is, is the ability to communicate with any and all creatures in the animalia kingdom, or at least learn their language. It is unclear as of yet if this is a skill acquired from living her life in a jungle or if it is an inherited trait. Either way, doesn't matter. What does matter is that this obscure ability grants the ghoul significant power. Communication is one of the most powerful tools known to man or monster, and Jane Boolittle is one of the very few who can talk with animals. This gives her a wealth of resources such as unsuspectable spies and lookouts. Much like the way I use Crabgrass to do my dirty work- ahem- I mean _fieldwork_ , this ghoul can send out her various animal minions. The animals do retain their free of will, but they usually seem inclined to help her. It is unlikely for an animal to choose not to help her unless its allegiance is to another. And I mean its real allegiance. Trained allegiance by a forceful hand can be easily undone.

As mentioned earlier, this child is extremely stealthy. Unlike the Boogie ghoul, this is purely skill, not magic. She seems to have attained a thorough knowledge of the entire school's ventilation system and every quick exit or hide-away. To be frank, I'm surprised she wasn't listed in the new 'Disappearing Club' file. I am also fairly certain that she is at least semi-familiar with the catacombs below the school. It's hard to say for certain due to Crabgrass's struggles with tracking her.

I'd say that they child's timidness is her greatest limiting factor; she has all the courage of a field mouse. To be reasonable, if face to face against another monster she would be relatively defenceless.

She does pose a problem to me. Her attentiveness to her surroundings means that Crabgrass and I must be extremely cautious. It is ten times as likely for Jane to become suspicious of us than the boogie ghoul.

 **AN: Thank you to those who took the time to review! It is greatly appreciated and a wonderful moral boost.**

 **To answer the question about why Hexicia is a human among monsters, it is actually revealed that he is not entirely normie. He has an obscure monster ancestor which is why he has lived for so long.**

 **Hmm... I'v never seen a peer use the 'and' icon before...**

 **Thank you again!**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **RainStorm**


	6. 9

**9:** Duce Gorgon:

Before you ask, yes, I have tangled with gorgons before and no, it's not what I would call a pleasant experience. For them, anyway. Meduca hates my guts, there is no other way of putting it. Fortunately, after the whole epidemic with the 'hero' Percy being very public, she has stifled any and all other interactions with humans that went south for her. I doubt she has told her son about me, despite the epic tail that our encounter entailed. I must be careful to avoid any situation where Medusa might get wind of my presence, or else my plans could be ruined.

Duce, like any other gorgon, has the extraordinary power to turn any living being into stone. I say any, but, in truth, there is an exception. Gargoyles are immune to all petrifying gazes due to the fact that they are already made from stone. I strongly suspect that Robecca Steam is immune as well, being made from copper, but this theory has yet to be tested. Another condition to the petrifying stair is that he must look directly into the eyes of the victim… or the victim must look directly into the gorgon's eyes. But who would be dumb enough to do that?

Beyond the famous gaze, Duce gorgon is just like any other teenage boy who is athletically inclined. It could be argued that the snakes on his head provide him with extra vision, but I think it would be more distracting than anything to see what five different snakes are seeing.

This next one barely beats out our gorgon friend, more by accident than anything.


	7. 8

**8:** Heath Burns:

Ironically, if this boy could fully manipulate his pyric abilities, I would have placed him _below_ the gorgon. But as they say, it's more likely for you to be cut by a blunt knife than a sharp one.

Any fool knows that fire is dangerous. When weaponized, it is as dangerous to the user as to the victim. Unless, of course, that user happens to be a fire elemental, which this idiot is. Fire elementals, true to their name, can create, manipulate, and extinguish fires on a whim. (Although I'm wondering if this one is at all capable of the latter.) In addition, this renders them impervious to being harmed by fire or any other source of heat.

Because of these traits, many scientists hypothesized that fire elementals would struggle in cold climates. This theory has been proven false. On the contrary, while fire elemetals are as uncomfortable in cold weather as any human, they have twice the chance of surviving it. Unlike dragons, who can only breathe fire, fire elementals can light any part of their body on fire; the elemental power courses through the whole body. With effort, they can raise their body temperature beyond that of other beings despite the atmospheric conditions.

All this pyro energy doesn't come out of nowhere, and Heath Burns has gone far to prove that. Ever hear that saying 'fire always eats and never sleeps?' That is almost completely accurate for fire elementals. Fire elementals are constantly hungry, yet no matter how much they consume they never appear to gain weight. This relates to their elemental power constantly needing and burning fuel. The fact that this one is a teenager triples that.

On the flip side, Heath never can sit in one place for too long. His hyper energy compulces him to always be doing something. This is best utilized by the boy on the track where he has shown high levels of speed and stamina, beating all except the werewolves on a full moon. It is worst when he needs to demonstrate the ability of focus. He has a very short attention span. Crabgrass has approximated his fixation record to be about twenty seconds. (That's also the record for most infants.)

Where this boy's real danger lies is in his complete lack of self control. I've met plenty of fire elementals before, and self discipline has allowed them to overcome their energetic nature. _Discipline_ is a foreign word to this boy. He doesn't even try. (Well, maybe he tries a little when the yetti girl is around.) In fact, he is so accident prone that he has a permanent plaque with his name written on it reserving a place for him in the school's infirmary.

If I were to confront this boy face on, I would win just as I have in times passed. I'm far more concerned with what he might accidently do. I have a list, and it's a list that exceeds this one.

You may have noticed, young hunter, that all the monsters I have listed pose more of a situational and/or inadvertent threat, not a direct threat. That is going to change starting with number seven. This is where it gets fun for a monster hunter.


	8. 7

**7:** Ghoulia Yelps:

Do not scoff. I feel no shame in placing a zombie so high up my list or on the list at all. Lesser monster hunters would call it an insult to their pride to place a zombie on a list of threats, but I'm no such fool.

True she is not immune to electric shock or fire or being stoned, and yes she is still cursed by the slow movement that befalls all zombies, but these things do not hinder her. Finding where exactly to place Ms. Yelps was probably the most challenging because, unlike the others, her physicality plays no part.

The brain is a powerful tool in and of itself. I understand that better than anyone. After all, a man's brain his his only true defense against monsters. Ms. Yelps IQ is borderlining that of a genius. She retains and recalls with precise precision, is an avid inventor, and knows how to handle a difficult situation. She is dangerous.

There is nothing to fear of any monster if you know how to counter them properly, which I do. And if I had to guess, I'd say Ms. Yelps does too. She probably knows more about her fellow monster students than they do themselves. This equips her with the ability to help, hinder, or _direct_ as needed. And if there's genius's brain behind the actions of a mansion full of various monsters… _That_ is something to fear.

Beyond the what ifs, her most direct threat to me directly as of this moment is her extraordinary observation skills. For someone who needs glasses, she sure does take in a lot. Once I begin to move, the effects that follow will not be subtle, but invisible. If anyone will notice the amis, it will be Ms. Yelps. And perhaps the gargoyle, but we'll get to that later.

If there is one thing to be argued against Ms. Yelps, it would be her distaste for sudden change. All zombies, due to their slow nature, despise a sudden change of plans due to the fact that it takes so long for them to reorient themselves. Most just accept this as a part of the unlife of a zombie, but not Ms. Yelps. Instead of accepting the challenges of nature, she works ahead of it. By that I mean she takes into account nearly every eventuality that may occur in a day. She prepare for the unprepared, and thus is hard to throw off balance. And even if she is caught unprepared, she is apt to scrapping all previous plans to make way for a new one.

For me, this means I will have to act quickly and precisely if I am to succeed.


	9. 6

**6:** Rochelle Goyle:

If you are ever caught between a rock and a gargoyle, take the rock thrice over. I cannot tell you how many young monster hunters who thought they were 'all that' that I've witnessed go directly against a gargoyle or worse: what a gargoyle protects. I would say they came out of it in pretty rough shape… but they didn't come out of it at all.

Gargoyles are an ancient race bred for one thing: to protect at any cost. There's a reason they made it so far. Most gargoyles are known for guarding grand buildings such as churches or cathedrals. People feared them with good reason, and even the cruelest hearts wouldn't break a truce under the gargoyle's gaze. They would kill in a heartbeat, and no mortal could stop them. The only thing that would stop them from taking over the world was their own sense of duty and pride to rules and traditions. They were guardians, not rulers. The old, deep rooted fears of gargoyles has been forgotten in the modern age. The ruthlessness of the past has become just that: the past. Younger gargoyles, while still bound the same rules that guided their ancestors, are more likely to ask questions first and then kill, if necessary.

There's this illusion that the modern age has brought along with all it's propaganda, the illusion that both monsters and humans have moved away from their primal roots and all are equally the same at heart. This illusion tells us that background has no effect on the now. This illusion is a trap. Gargoyles have not lost there need to protect, nor their will to go to great lengths to protect it. People associate them with always guarding buildings, but that isn't the half of it. The gargoyle protects first and foremost those who are closest to it. And that's what make this one so dangerous.

Now, at this point you are probably wondering what exactly makes a gargoyle so powerful. Beyond will, anyway. To put it bluntly, they are made out of stone. That means they are bullet proof, electric proof, temperature impervious, and immune to the gorgon's stair. They are strong/heavy enough to break bones, and their claws are razor sharp. One swipe from those things and your throat is gone. Did I mention they hold grudges and will track down someone for years on end if necessary? (Word of advice, _never_ punch a gargoyle.)

By now I probably have you pretty convinced that there is no beating a gargoyle. It is true that they are almost undefeatable, but there is one way to hold them back. Remember how I said the only thing holding them back from world dominance was their binding pride? That still applies. A gargoyle will not break a rule unless absolutely necessary, but an oath is something they'll cary to the grave. This next bit of instruction is not to be utilized by any other than a seasoned expert. It exceeds the definition of dangerous.

The best, and possibly only, way to truly subdue a gargoyle is to force them into an oath not to harm you. The way to do this is perilous, fatal is messed up. You must directly attack and threaten to harm someone they care about dearly. You're probably remembering back to where I said harming what a gargoyle protects is beyond stupid. It is. But I also said that they will protect at any cost, and that can be a weakness. If a gargoyle fears that you will kill someone before they can stop you, they will not attack. Force them into a _carefully worded_ oath, then let the hostage go. There are many things that can go wrong with this, so I'll only address the most common mistakes. Threatening to kill and using torture to put emphasis to the threat is fine. But actually killing is the worst thing you could do. You lose the only thing standing between you and a very slow, drawn out death. Another mistake is breaking your end of the bargain. You break your oath, the gargoyle feels no shame in breaking theirs.

Now that I have told all the extremes, I'll admit that I highly doubt such measures will be necessary for this situation. Rochelle Goyle is but a young gargoyle who focuses on looking after the well being of those in her school. As I have no plan to directly harm the building or any individuals, I am fairly safe. She is still a sentinel, though, and I won't be quick to forget cation when she's in the same room. I also charged Crabgrass with getting me a list of students she seems closest to. I'd like to avoid any possible… ah… negativities between us.

 **CloudLoud: Close, but not quite! One is spot on, one is barely off, and the other much more so. Cant give specifics here! If you get it right next time, you can see an exclusive look of Lagoonafire's in-progress story. (Provided you have a safe gmail) And yes, Posa is the daughter of the sea god. Aparently she feels the need to water her underwater plants.**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **RainStorm**


	10. 5

**5:** Scarah Screams **:**

This banshee takes 'getting in your head' to a whole new level. Mindwork is powerful, manipulation is magic, and mind readers are rare. How I wish I possessed such a skill…

Banshees are Irish ghosts known for their ability to foretell death with an ear-splitting scream. It is for this reason they referred to as wailing spirits. However, a common mistake people make is that they think the banshee _causes_ the death. While they may be able to hone their voice to a certain glass-shattering pitch, they are no more able to kill you with it than if I just yelled at you. No, all this ghoul's power comes from her psychological abilities.

What's interesting about telepathy is that it is not an inherited trait; it's a learned one. Of course, some are more inherently prone to being _able_ to learn it, but, as far as I know, no one is born with the ability. So I have to give the ghoul credit for mastering such a difficult skill. As to why telepathy is such a powerful skill, that's pretty self explanatory: Infinite access to memories, thoughts, and feelings, the ability to predict what someone is going to do before they do it, impossibility of being unaware of any secret or scheme, the ability to locate someone who is invisible to the senses, telepathic communication, any number of psychological manipulation methods, the ability to tell when someone is lying...

The list goes on. However, the extent of the power behind these abilities is limited by the competence of the user. That is to say, the telepath needs to do something with these powers to make the threatening or dangerous. For instance, Scarah can predict if and when another monster will attack but, unless she has the right resources, will not be able to stop it. There is a difference between _knowing_ and _doing._

So yes, she is a serious threat in one sense, but the ghoul doesn't appear to appreciate getting too involved. Also, while I definitely don't want her overhearing what I don't want overheard, there is comfort in knowing that, among a throng of students, it is unlikely for her to pick up on any random consciousness unless her name or the name of someone relevant is thought. This is known as the 'cocktail party' effect: people here but don't listen to anyone else's conversation unless their ear, (or in this case mind) picks up a trigger word such as their own name. And it's a good thing too. I cannot tell you how miserable this mission would be otherwise…

* * *

 **I'm either a day early or three weeks late...**


	11. 4

**4:** Jinafire Long:

This is a beast to truly be feared. Dragons have left their mark scorched across history. There are many tales of good and bad dragons, but the Chinese dragon holds an interesting position. Unlike most other monsters, these dragon are not feared, but revered.

Culturally, the dragons are much like gods to the Chinese people. The are excellent leaders and protect those in their charge. They have been acclaimed for bringing about prosperity and security to the land. They are proud creatures who do not sit well with failure. For this reason, they are also known to punish when they deem it necessary. This young dragon may not be leading armies or vanquishing threats from the land, but she certainly has been trained to do so over the last thousand years.

Perhaps the most noticeable ability Ms. Long has is firebreath; a trademark attribute of her kind. You may remember that I have already placed on fire-prone student on this list. What sets this girl above Heath Burns is her level of control. Crabgrass has reported her using it as an artistic tool in sculpture more than anything, but there are plenty of historical records atoning to the weaponization of such talents.

There is a large grey area in the rest of the dragon's supernatural abilities, mostly because it is difficult to separate the facts and fables in history records. One that I am sure is a myth is that the dragons can summon rain. More likely, the _saw_ the rain clouds from the sky and _foretold_ that rain was coming. Lets just look at the more relevant ones. For instance, Jinafire does not fit fit the typical Chinese dragon mold. This is commonly explained by the belief that the dragons have a minor level of shapeshifting abilities. This is part speculation as Crabgrass has never seen our dragon shift to a full dragon form, but history agrees that it is the most probable explanation. I hope I'm wrong, because I'd much rather face the girl than the beast. The second thing I need to mention is the Chinese dragons' tell-tale ability to fly without wings. I am guessing that it is tied to the full dragon form, as Crabgrass has failed to mention any dragons floating down the hall.

Speculation and myths aside, this ghoul is a reckoning force with or without any supernatural abilities. What sets apart the eastern dragons from their european cousins is that they pride themselves on meticulous cunning and precise skill. (Note: This is not an invitation to go tangle with other dragons. They are still highly intelligent, and they will kill you.) They train from a young age in many different martial arts and in games of strategy. They train to be leaders and the equivalent of war lords. While I doubt Ms. Long is looking to insert herself in any chain of command, she is, put simply, dangerous.

My best chance against this dragon is to place my reliance on my own cunning. In a one-on-one fight, there is, as much as I hate to admit it, a strong chance that I will lose. Therefore, I must eliminate any chance from the equation.

* * *

 **CloudLoud: Less right than before this time. You have one more guess, and one more week to guess. (I'm afraid it wouldn't make much sense to keep the game up after answers are revealed... ;) Thank you for trying! Again, the first guess was closer. I'll explain the ones who didn't make it on list once the final entry is posted. As for gmail, just create an account that contains no personal information so that it is 'safe' in public and attach it to your guess. That, or set up an account on FanFiction in which case we can PM(Private Message). You don't have to write stories to have an account. ;) Just remember, internet safety comes first.**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **RainStorm**


	12. 3

**3:** Venus McFlytrap:

Nothing is underestimated more so than a plant. People know to fear sharks and snakes and spiders, but in actuality one species of plant kills more people every year than all three animals combined. Of course, tobacco is a slow acting killer, but it is a killer nonetheless. Most monster hunter view plant monsters much the way you might view an exotic flower. Elusive, fascinating, pretty, have unique properties and uses, but not very monster-like. (Not dangerous) I'm going to say it here and now: they are call plant _monsters,_ not nature spirits, for a reason.

I won't deny that I am enamored by the mystery of plant monsters. They are highly diverse in both shape and ability and very little is truly known about them. This mystery and elusiveness presents a danger in and of itself. You already know that my associate, Mrs. Crabgrass is a plant monster. She does have the fascinating ability to shape-shift using a special pollen, but other than that she is a downright bore. This spritely young sprout is much more exciting when it comes to my personal studies.

You've probably figured out by now than I hold mental abilities in a very high regard. Therefore, it should come as no surprise to you that mind control is the primary reason this monster is ranked so high. But it would be unfair of me to claim mind control is powerful without properly backing it up. There are, of course, different forms of mind control, so I will solely focus on Ms. McFlytrap's pollens of persuasion. When people think of mind control, they often think of being forced to do actions against their will. While there are powers like that out there, those are more of what I like to think of as _body_ control, not mind control. Pollen of persuasion is true mind control in that the affected has no idea that they are under the influence of mind control. That is why it is referred to as _persuasion._ Do not be fooled by the innocent name, this is more dangerous than force of will. The only real way to realize you've been mind controlled is to think back and question your own actions, then piece together the most logical explanation. This is why, so I've been told by Crabgrass, that Ms. McFlytrap probably uses her pollens much more often than she gets caught. Now, this pollen does have its limits. For one, it does not have lasting effects. Its influence can range from a few minutes to a few hours depending. (Bare in mind, young hunter, that it only takes a few seconds to pull a trigger or step off a cliff.) Another limit is that the victim has to be close enough to her to be within range of the pollen, and it typically only affects one person at a time. Now, as it happens, the pollen can affect a group, but usually only when released on instinct and the effects last merely for a few seconds. (As a side note, it is rumored that this pollen ability is part of why plant monsters have become so rare: any fool would pay to have mind control, and there are many who would be happy to take up the hunt.)

As if mind control wasn't enough, Ms. McFlytrap has the power of will over most lesser plants. She can cause vines to grow at a rapid pace as well as control their actions. The same goes for a number of other plans, but none that appear to have a strong sense f will. Trees, for instance, are unaffected by her influence. And I know what you're thinking right now. 'Oh, no, how scary! She can grow flowers really fast! Whatever shall we do?' Trust me, you won't be making fun of her when trapped in a chokehold by twenty vines, lethargic from poison, and being chewed on by a lesser monster plant. And as opposed to the short range ability of the pollen, this control over floral life has a far-reaching effect.

Furthermore, most plant monsters have the ability to communicate with plants of all kinds. This adds on the abilities already mentioned for Jane Boolittle, except plants rarely have any reason not to help a plant monster. (What I mean to say is that they don't hold loyalties the way a guard dog might.) They can also, sometimes, communicate with Mother Nature herself. This might not sound like much, but it is the equivalent of infinite knowledge of the natural world. Of course, Mother Nature is a deity and chooses to or not to respond and inform. I have questioned Crabgrass about this, but she claims that Mother Nature has never spoken to her. I don't know if I believe her…

Finally, there is the plan't monsters' literal sixth sense. Scientists are not entirely sure how it works, but plants can locate the sun and water sources from any given point. This sense is referred to as tropism. Crabgrass tells me that tropism carries out in some plant monsters, but not all. It is unconfirmed weather or not Venus has this sense, but the chances are high.

And all of that is just supernatural ability. One trait that I see repeated in many plant monsters is a high level of stubbornness. Even Crabgrass, though she usually reverts to being sulky rather than proactive. Point being, Mrs. McFlytrap has a strong sense of self, is very willful, and won't hesitate to take up action. All admirable qualities, but aggravating for my cause. Crabgrass has also noted that she is very clever and works well in tight situations. Crud. What happened to the mindless teen stereotype? I could use a few of those.

As much as I've played up this young plant monster, she still is not the most powerful monster at MH. You see, as powerful as she may be, there is a weakness to most plant monsters: Cold. Most plants go into a dormant state during the winter and come back in the spring, much like hibernation. Cold climates often make plant monsters tired and sluggish. If gets to cold (-20F and below), their bodies will start to shut down and go into the dormant state. It's great for survival in the natural world, but in modern times it is merely a hindrance. Cold isn't the only method, there have been many defensive tools invented by monster hunters, but I haven't the time to list them all. Speaking of cold, I believe that leads us to our next monster...

* * *

 **Holy crap this one was long. There was just a lot to it I guess. I actually did do some research on the plant itself, but chose not to include speculations because they would be unconfirmed. I'll put them here just for fun. The venus flytrap is a semi aquatic plant and can survive up to a month submerged in water, so I imagine that Venus can hold her breath for a long stretch of time, say, an hour. Also, after trapping a fly, the plat takes approximately 48 hours to digest it. It is confirmed that Venus drinks a lot more water than most monsters and that she uses photosynthesis, but being a monster she still eats. I think it would make sense if she only had to eat every two days. But that's all just creative speculation. ;)**

 **Anyway, thank you to all who commented! We're finally in the top three!**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **RainStorm**


	13. 2

**2:** Abbey Bominable:

Let's keep this short and to the point, much like the ghoul herself prefers. It is fortunate for monster hunters, such as I, that the yetis remain secluded in there mountain home where humans are hard pressed to reach them. The most trouble they've ever caused is eluding ever-eager photographers. Although we've gotten off easy and have never had to subdue one, it would be faulty not be aware of what they are capable of.

The concept is very straightforward; the yetis can freeze anything and everything in the vicinity around them. Of all the monsters I have listed so far, they are all useless if rendered immobile. And even the one above can be stopped by this, but I'll explain my reasoning on that later. It really is that simple; if you can't move, you can't do anything. And that, coupled with, her immense strength, makes her positively lethal. An almost absolute win. Almost.

There is two things that knock this ghoul down a peg. The first and more relevant is that while the yeti's freezing ability is innate, they weaken in warm weather. The necklace Ms. Bominable wears prevents this problem in a regular daily basis. The second is a weed known as monster thistle, to which she has an allergy. Beyond that, there is nothing more to say.

* * *

 **Okay, I sincerely apologize for the wait, but I have been completely without internet access for a while now. If things go well, I should have the 'honorable mentions' posted sometime before Monday to compensate. #1 should be out on time next Thursday. Can anyone guess who it is?**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **RainStorm**


	14. Honorable Mentions(sort of)

Honorable Mentions (sort of):

I will indulge you with these mentions not because I see them fit to notify so much as to avoid the inevitable quarrels that'll arise without due explanation as to why these monsters are not on my list. As if my word as expert weren't enough for you lesser hunters. But I suppose there is some vidality in opposition.

The first monster to bring to attention, and probably the most controversial, would be Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde. And no, that is not technically two monsters. Two people, yes, but only one monster. The amount of imbeciles I have to correct on that one...

See, when is comes to fighting, neither of this monster's forms exceeds the usual, with the Jekyll boy being outright pathetic. While Hyde might outmatch a human teen, he is average among monsters. From what little we see of him, anyway. And I am aware of their fire elemental lineage, but this has yet to manifest to any noteworthy form, so I feel right in dismissing it.

Now, where I expect the real arguments to rise is in the similarities in intelect between Mr. Jekyll and Ms. Yelps. While both are top notch students and excel in academics, there is a marginal difference. Jackson succeeded by memorizing formulas and ratios and then repeating and expanding on them to a minor degree, but he lacks the cunning genius and ingenuity that Ms. Yelps has. Ms. Yelps recognizes patterns and applies them to more than one field, expanding possibilities and intertwining various elements. Jekyll has more tunnel vision, he learns his field and learns it well, but doesn't see how it can affect other day to day things. Additionally, he does not work well in a tight situation. Or, quite frankly, any situation outside his comfort zone. Abbey doesn't need to be in the room for him to freeze up. I will accredit his vast knowledge of the chemistry field, but unless he devises a portable lab to use at any instant, it won't do him much good against other monsters or hunters. Besides, most useful potions take time and precision, things that can't be afforded on the spur of a moment.

The biggest hurdles these two face is a lack of control on their transformation and a fallout of communication. While one is active the other is _completely_ dormant and therefore oblivious to the going ons. This makes any communication and planning difficult on a good day, let alone the day you face the greatest monster hunter to walk the earth. Trust me, poor communication is the root of many of the worlds problems.

The second monster I should mention is the voodoo doll that saunters around the halls. Never in my days have I seen one quite like him. His power is very unique in that he cannot feel pain, but those around him certainly can. That, or anyone from which he barrows a possession. This should make him powerful except for one thing: he is extraordinarily dumb. The possibility of using his power for revenge is quite beyond his comprehension. He doesn't know genuinity from manipulation any more than he can tell the blunt and sharp end of a knife. To this end, he could be useful… But dangerous? No. He is a big puppy dog with all of the fangs but none of the bite.

The last monster I'd like to mention really is an honorable mention: Wydowna Spider. She is the timid type and not one to come out of her hole unless absolutely necessary, but the skill in the webs she weaves is uncanny. I don't doubt that she has the wit to create elaborate traps, but Crabgrass has gleaned very little information of her so I have yet to decide if she poses any real threat.

If there are any further disagreements… take them somewhere else because I don't care. I am the superior monster hunter and therefore will not waste my time averting every grievance.

* * *

 **Hellsing might not like your opinions, but I do! Feel free to speak up if you disagree or think something slipped my notice. And just for fun, if anyone was by any chance wondering who is a the _very_ bottom of the list, well, lets just say that as much as I love Skelita as a character, she doesn't have a lot going for her in this sense. Who knows, maybe it's the underestimation that would really give her a leg up. **

**Till Next Time,**

 **Rainstorm**

 **(PS I'm not sure is 'genuinity' is actually a word. The word 'genuine' is usually used as a description, not an action, so I don't know if it's valid. But it sound like something Hellsing would say, so whatever ;)**


	15. 1

1\. **Operetta Phantom** :

And, finally, the most powerful monster in this mansion has been unveiled: a rockabelly phantom. She haunts the halls and the catacombs beneath the school, playing music that you should hope not to hear. Hope you never hear the echoes of her voice, for if you do you will completely lose your mind. And yes, I am being completely serious here.

I've already made it clear how dangerous mind reading and persuasive mind control is, but both of those dim in comparison to the extent at which this musical phantom can exert her will. Any monster or person whom is unfortunate enough to hear her singing voice will do and believe anything she sings until she wants them to stop. Accidental eavesdroppers typically just act crazy for a few days.

If you are still having trouble grasping the magnanimity of this, allow me to paint you a picture. One monster than can control every other powerful monster on this list using an invisible, almost unstoppable method. But the monsters under her control aren't mindless zombies (figuratively speaking), they remain intelligent enough to exert any action they deem in service to whatever they've been enchanted to believe, including protecting their master. So yes, it is the combined power of all the monsters I have listed as well as eny, well every actually, monster not listed. There may be one exception. It is unconfirmed weather or not mind control is effective on robots, so Robecca may be free from it.

And even if someone were to manage to completely soundproof themselves, or if their just deaf, they still have to get through a lot of dangerous monsters. Fighting against this type of force is an example of pushing the impossible. Oh, and she can use sonic screams, which may or may not rupture your eardrums.

With all that being said, Operetta knows the potential dangers of her voice and is very careful not to let any monster overhear her. It's a good thing to, else the students would spend their days building snowmen and riding their bikes around the halls. Wait… Never mind, that still happens anyway. I think there has only been one case of a monster overhearing her for a few seconds, and that would be Holt Hyde. Good thing his other half remained sober. Holt would be one of few who realize how dangerous their phantom friend really is.

And so there you have it, the top thirteen deadliest monsters that attend Monster High. Remember, this is not to encourage you to seek them out, young hunter, it is to caution against foolhardiness and to prepare you for the worst. I, however, the great Van Hellscream, look forward to having an actual challenge for one. Farewell, and good luck.

 **Sorry about the delay, it just that time of year!**

 **Thank you to all who read, reviewd, and followed this story! It is very encouraging. This one is now finished, but I have more fun stories to come, so keep an eye out! In the meantime, feel free to read my other stories, which you can acces by clicking on my author's name up by the tital.**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **RainStorm**


End file.
